deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates (Ice Age)
Gutt has presumably been a pirate for some time, and recruited all the members of his crew by saving them from bad situations as Gupta and Squint both state Gutt rescued them all, and Shira expressing her loyalty, and that they owe their lives to the captain. One day, Sila spotted a small iceberg bearing four animals and promptly alerted Gutt. They hooked the iceberg to their ship where Gutt pretended to be a good Samaritan before revealing himself and his crew to be pirates claiming the iceberg for themselves. They captured the four animals, Manny, Diego, Sid, and Sid's Granny, and sang a song called "Master of the seas". Gutt wanted them, Manny in particular, to join his crew but they flat-out refused. Seeing this as an insult, Gutt almost had Sid and Granny walk the plank. But due to the intervention of Manny and Diego, the ship was destroyed, losing all of Gutt's bounty in the process, enraging him, while the pirates were separated from Shira. Flynn was the only one who wanted to search for her, but Gutt didn't care and commanded them to sail off without her. They went to an island where they enslaved the resident hyraxes to make a new ship for them and take their food. The next day, Shira turned up. Gutt acted relieved to see her when she revealed Manny and his friends were on the island. Gutt was furious to learn Shira did not kill Manny and unfairly reprimanded her before relieving her of her rank as First Mate and giving the position to Squint. They heard the sound of a horn and saw the other hyraxes had come to do battle, backed up apparently by Manny. Gutt led his crew in a charge only to realize it was a diversion as the hyraxes quickly escaped and the "Manny" they saw was a decoy. Gutt noticed the real Manny, as well as Diego, Sid, and Granny, making off with the ship. The Sub-Zero Heroes escaped on the ship, thanks to intervention by Shira, but Gutt managed to promptly make another ship by dislodging an iceberg and summoned his narwhals to propel it. Suspecting Shira to have betrayed him, he threatened her that by the time he'd had his revenge, he intended to have a tiger-skin hanging on his wall and that he didn't care whose it was. Gutt beat the Sub-Zero Heroes to the continent where he had taken Peaches, Ellie, as well as the rest of the herd hostage. Manny voluntarily came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for his daughter, but Gutt went back on his word, stating Manny took everything from him and the callous captain intended to do the same when Peaches' friend, Louis, stood up to the big ape. Amused, Gutt accepted Louis's challenge, telling Gupta to let the molehog have a weapon. Louis threw the weapon into the air, distracting everyone as he burrowed into the ice and popped up by Gutt, smashing a heavy piece of ice onto Gutt's foot. The pain distracted Gutt, enabling Peaches to escape as an all-out brawl between the Sub-Zero Heroes and the pirates ensued. When it seemed the pirates had the upper-hand, Granny's pet whale, Precious, appeared and sprayed Gutt's pirates away (except for Shira who'd switched sides) while Peaches knocked Gutt away from her mother. Not about to be outdone, Gutt tore Manny away from his herd, leading to a final battle between them as they rode an iceberg down a steep slope. Despite Gutt's acrobatics and swordplay, Manny managed to defeat him and send the pirate flying. Gutt landed on a piece of ice and was entranced by a Siren in the guise of a female ape. Falling for the trick, Gutt was presumably devoured by the monster. What became of the rest of the pirates is unknown. Battle vs. Kremling Krew (by Oshbosh) Pirates-7, Kremling Krew-7 Captain Gutt and his pirates were sailing along, looking for animals to add to his crew. He sent Sila out to look for recruits. Gutt see's Sila return. "Captain, I saw a group of Crocidiles on a ship sailing along. "Excellent. They'll make great additions to our group." Meanwhile, King K. Rool is leading a group of Kremlings to attack DK island. The kremlings consists of 2 cutlass wielders, 2 throwing hook users, 2 Kannon wielders and each of them have a pouch of dynomite. King K. Rool is also carrying a Kannon as well as using his claws, teeth, throwing crown and having TNT barrels at the on the ship. He then see's the Gutt's ship. He believes the people on board to be hostile.King K. Rool orders one of the Kannon wielders to shoot the iceberg ship. The Kannonball hits the ship. "We are under attack!" Shiara reports. Gutt then takes out his Sawfish Skull. Raz takes out her Sawfish Skull as well, Sqiunt takes out his bone knife, Shiara sheaves her claws, Gupta comes down from the flag post and takes out his sword, Dobson readies his tusks, Sila decends into the air and Flynn cries a battle cry. King K and the kremlings climbed onto the ship. Shiara goes after a hook using kremling. The kremling tries to hit her with it, but Shiara dodges all the strikes and jumped on him. She proceeded to eat the kremlings flesh. Kremling Krew-6. The two armies clash. A cutlass wielding kremling starts fighting Gupta. It seems like Gupta is getting the uper hand, until the kremling punches Gupta in the face and stabs him. Pirates-6. The other hook wielder tries to take Flynn down with his throwing hook, but had no avail. Flynn then jumps on the kremling and the kremling suffocates to death. Kremlings-5. Then, the other cutlass user used dynomite and blew Flynn up. Pirates-5. Then, a Shell Spear and Sawfish Skull imaples the kremling. The user is Raz. Kremlings-4. Raz the takes out her Pufferfish Mace and Shark teeth whip. Shiara looks for more kremlings, but is the blown away by one of the Kannon using Kremlings. Pirates-4. Then Sila dive bombs the Kannon wielding Kremlings. Sila then picks him up and throws him and Raz hits him away with her Pufferfish Mace. Kremlings-2. Her victory cy is stopped short when King K. Rool implales her with his claws. Pirates-3. Sila then tries to dive bomb him but the last kremlings take him out with Kannons. Pirates-3. Dobson then using his tusks to pierce the kremlings arms and Squint preceeded to stab the kremling in the neck. Kremlings-1. But the dynamite was just about to go off and blew both Dobson and Sqiunt up.Pirates-1. Gutt then uses his Fish Skeleton Harpoon to catch King K but he missed. Gutt challenged King K. Rool to a sword duel. King K accepts and grabs a cutlass from a dead kremling. Gutt, using his Sawfish Skull, clashed with King K. Rools cutlass. They were evenly matched, until Gutt used his long legs and kicked King K. Rool back. He then threw King K Rool off the ship. Gutt presumed King K. Rool to be dead. Unknowingly, King K. Rool landed on his ship. He saw that he had some unused TNT barrels. He lit the matches and threw them on the ship. The barrels hit Gutt at the back of his head. He was to late realizing what the barrels did and the TNT blew him up. Pirates-0. King K. Rool yelled in victory. Winner: Kremling Krew Expert's Opinion The voters believed that while the Pirates were more vicious and brought more variety, the Kremling better weaponry and training won them this battle. Next battle is a 7 way battle with horror warriors for Halloween. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Beast Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites